An Interesting Fate
by darkangel027
Summary: You'll have to read it to find out! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!


__

Hello I decided to write a better ending to THE SEER AND THE SWORD and TRIGUN because I didn't quite like the ending to THE SEER AND THE SWORD, and I thought TRIGUN needed an ending, so here it goes! _I didn't get many reviews for the last chapter; in fact I only got 1! So I decided (with the help of a rather confusing conversation with Celas Victoria) to change the plot a little. So in other words I rewrote the chapter. Hope you like Lil Mac!_

Two Unsuspected Questions

It was Torina's Coronation day and she was really happy. _I finally have my kingdom back! I am so glad that Damis is here! I hope Landen likes the present I'm going to give him! _Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on her door. "Come in."

"Hello Daughter. I am glad to see that you are finally taking the kingdom, now I can leave." Said Drrea

"What do you mean leave? Do you want to live in the country?"

"No, Torina I am an old woman. I have lived a long time and been through a lot. It is time for me to join your father. Do you understand?"

"I was afraid that was what you meant. Yes I understand, but I will miss you! At least stay for my coronation, please!"

"I will. I must go now."

"Ok, see you later at the service."

"See you there." Then Drrea got up and left the room.

After her mother left Torina sat thinking what it would be like to lose her. What she would do without her mother's guidance. She was about to get up and ask her not to go but then she realized that her mother wasn't happy. That she had done what she could with her life. Drrea had had a long fight but she loved her husband deeply and she knew that his kingdom was safe with her daughter. Torina was glad that her mother thought her worthy and wise enough to rule on her own. So even though she would miss her mother she knew her time had come. At that moment a knock came from her door. "Come on in."

"Hello Princess. Just came to see how you were doing."

"Well hello Landen! I'm fine, as a matter of fact I'm glad you came."

This surprised Landen because for the past two weeks she had been avoiding him. He didn't really know way. He supposed it had something to do with her reaction to the question he had asked her earlier that mouth (two weeks ago) 

"Will you wait with me for Damas?"

"Oh, ok,"

__

I'm still gonna do the flashback!

****

Flashback.

Torina is standing in her favorite garden. 

"Hello Torina how are you doing today?" Asked a voice from behind the bushes.

"Oh, hello Landen I'm doing fine."

"How did you know it was me?"

"How could I not? I heard you come though the bushes enough when we were kids, and I know your voice really well also."

"I can't hide from you can I?"

"No"

"Um, Torina?"

"What is it Landen?"

"I…I…Will you marry me?"

"Uh…I…uh…let me think about it."

With that she turned around and ran.

****

End of flashback.

****

Later that day.

"Where is Damas? He said he would be here!" Torina had been yelling this at the top of her lungs for about an hour.

"Well knowing the High King he probably is here." Said Brian a new soldier that had been suggested by the training master as a trust worthy and loyal person.

"What? How well do you know this man?" Torina asked denying the fact that her friend would break his promise not to come to her coronation in disguise. 

"Well everyone knows he wouldn't go through a crowed dressed like a king." Said Brian.

"I'll be sure to note that." Said Torina.

"Look! Here he comes!" Landen shouted causing Torina and Brian to jump because neither of the people had heard him enter the terrace.

"Ha! You were wrong!" Torina yelled at Brian.

"Not totally." Said the disgruntled soldier.

"What do you mean by that? Asked Landen from Torina's side.

"Anyone with a bit of sense about them would be able to tell that that isn't the High King." Explained Brian.

"What!?!" Torina and Landen shouted at the same time.

****

Even later on the field.

Torina (after having dismissed Brian had run down to the field to wait for the incoming visitor) stood in her royal booth watching the man and (she saw now) two women come running in on very strange looking horses, or at least she thought that they where horses. She started to wonder who they were.

When they came in the men jumped of the animal and asked, "Where is the nearest place I can get some donuts?"

__

. Well? How do you people like it? I know its kinda short. You wann'a guess Who is this mystery man? Find out next time. So R&R and maybe I'll right the next chapter! Ha, ha, ha, ha!!!!!

__


End file.
